Blow Me Away
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: Ah, explosions...Nya and Jay have had their fair share of 'em. Jaya. Jay X Nya.


_**Nya & Jay's Invention/Innovation/Building Journal-Entry 19-The Explosions**_

So...something came up in a conversation today that we had with Kai. Something about explosions. So we decided we'd write a little bit about it in story form and send it out to the public to show them that even us, the ninja, make mistakes.

We've had many, many explosions when we were working on random projects...but these two were the worst.

Jay's Edit: Nya and I both got hurt after these two explosions, so be careful, guys!

Nya's Edit: Oh! One other thing: in one of these projects we use a material called venpaper, which is a name Circus4APsycho8 came up with on the fly & is a paper dosed with a tiny amount of venge stone to reinforce the paper's structure. It's pretty durable.

 **[Explosion #1: The Bounty's Engine]**

Jay sighed, setting down his screwdriver. The engine wasn't getting anywhere, which meant the Bounty wouldn't get anywhere, which meant everyone would be mad at him, even though it wouldn't be his fault but he'd be blamed for it anyway.

"Are you okay, Jay?"

He turned around to face Nya.

"Oh...um...hey Nya!" He said, wiping off the oil on it, but little did he know, he was only making the problem worse by spreading it across his cheek.

Nya giggled. "Hey. What are you working on?"

"I'm trying to fix the engine, but it's not going so well," he said.

"Maybe I could help," she said. "do you know where the problem is?"

"Right there," he responded, pointing to a little hole in the engine. "I need to find a way to close that little gap, but the problem is, I can't find a way to close it without making it exploding."

"Hmm..." She fingered the little hole. It was big enough to let a small flap of paper or thin material around it. She turned to Jay.

"What if we made a little venpaper thing with two tubes," she began, "one will filter out the clean material to one place and the other could filter out any toxins or bad air?"

Jay thought. "That might actually work. I didn't think of that."

She smiled, then grabbed his hand. "Come on!"

[ { } ]

Jay and Nya sat at the table, cutting out the appropriate size of venpaper, then taping four rectangles together to make a rectangular prism.

"Okay, there's one," Jay said.

"So let's cut out a little hole right here..." she cut out a rectangle, then examined it. "That should do. Is the other one almost finished?"

Jay handed her the second prism. She taped the end to the hole, then inserted two filters.

"Okay, this should work."

[ { } ]

Nya briskly nailed the paper vent to the engine.

"I hope this works..." Nya muttered.

"Okay, stand back!" Jay said. Nya joined him.

They stood behind a wall. Jay was holding a small button attached to the engine. Nya took his hand. He smiled at her.

"Okay...testing the engine...three...two...one..."

He clicked the button. Nya held her breath.

But nothing happened.

"Hm," Jay said.

"There must be a le-" She was cut off by a BOOM!

The two were blown back, the wall crashing and collapsing.

It ended a few seconds later.

"Guys?!" Kai yelled. He and the others headed downstairs.

There were a series of coughs, then:

"N...Nya?!" came Jay's worried voice.

"I-I'm okay! What about you?"

"I'm fine. Everyone else?"

"We're good, but we didn't just get blown back. What the heck happened?!" Cole demanded.

Jay could barely see through all of the floating dust and debris. Nya's figure slowly came into view. He staggered over debris and rubble until he approached her.

"Are you okay, love?" He asked her, taking her hands.

She had a few cuts here and there, and she was cradling her arm to her chest.

"I think I broke my arm," she responded.

"Come on," he said, helping her through the clouds of dust and rubble.

"Sis, you okay?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, I think I have a broken arm, but otherwise I'm fine."

[ { } ]

Jay ended up with a concussion and Nya had a few cuts and a broken arm. Zane and Misako were patching them up.

"I wonder what went wrong. Everything was sealed, right?" Nya asked.

"Yes, so-wait, what gasses were in the engine?"

"I can't remember." Nya responded as Zane analyzed her arm.

"So if there was gas trapped in the engine, when you pressed the button it tried to force the gas out, which cause it to explode. So it wasn't even an external problem." Nya laughed.

"I guess we'll just have to look for that next time," Jay said.

"Yeah, but first we'll need a new engine." Nya sighed.

"Yeah, 'cause the one that just exploded just..." Jay grinned, "blew me away."

 **[Explosion #2: Kai's Motorcycle Upgrades]**

"Jay?" Nya called.

"Yes, dear?"

"Can you help me? I'm trying to install an exhaust, but I kind of need an extra set of hands."

"Okay." He clambered down the stairs, but somehow managed to trip, which caused him to fall and hit a lever on the way down.

Nya stood up and ran towards him. "Jay! Are you okay?"

He groaned but stood up. "I'm fine, but what did I-" he stopped, realizing what lever he had tripped on. He tackled Nya to the ground and put his hands over her head.

"It was the jiggly air converter!" He said, his eyes wide with fear.

"Jay..."

Then, they were cut off the sound of air swooshing.

"Close your eyes," he whispered, "I'll be okay...you'll be okay..."

Nya wrapped her hands around his head. Then, came the explosion. It tore up the motorcycle and caused it to explode, fire burning up the garage.

...

Blurred figures lingered above him. He groggily opened his eyes, trying to make sense of the looming blurs. Eventually, everything came into focus.

Nya, Sensei Wu, Kai, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, and his parents were all staring down at him.

"He's awake," someone said.

"Overlord..."

The door opened. The door to what? Jay thought.

"Where am I?" He asked.

Nya bent down to him, worry evident in her eyes. Both of her hands were bandaged, and she looked a little shaken. "We're at the hospital, love."

"What? Why?"

"There was another accidental explosion, and you took the worst of it." She bit her lip, reaching for his hand. He wrapped his hand around hers, frowning at the bandages.

A doctor appeared next to Jay. He smiled.

"Well, Mr. Walker, it seems like you're healing up just fine. You'll be able to go home in a few hours." The doctor glanced at Nya, then back down at Jay. "You two saved each other's life. When she wrapped her fingers around your head, her fingers took a beating, but saved your brain from being hit by shrapnel. As for you, Jay, you're much bulkier than she is, so by shielding her, you took the worst of the impact. Since you are bigger than her, you survived, but if she had been shielding you..."

Jay squeezed Nya's hand. She squeezed back.

"Now, I just need someone to fill out this paperwork, then you all can be on your way." He handed Kai a stack of papers, then headed out.

Nya bent down, then kissed Jay. He blushed, but kissed back, hard. The others patiently waited for the moment to be over without a single word. When they separated, Jay took her hands in his and kissed her bandaged hands.

She bit her lip. "Jay...you really scared me. You were covered in blood, you weren't moving or responding to anything..."

Jay shushed her with a kiss. He brought his hands up to her face.

"I told you," he whispered, "we're okay."

She nodded. "I know. Please don't scare me like that ever again."

 **Heyo. Oh, I'm no medical expert, but I thought that would be cute, the whole they saved each other's life. Even if it's medically incorrect I still think it's cute. *crosses arms, closes eyes, and huffs***

 **Anyway, thanks for reading.**


End file.
